The present invention is intended to be able to be used inter alia on quick couplings which comprise male and female members which can be locked together. An example of a quick coupling where the invention is suitable for use is the so-called flat-nose quick-coupling according to the Swedish Patent Application No. 8000716-4, which corresponds to U.K. Pat. No. 2,068,069.
with the kind of quick coupling belonging to this category, it is important that impurities and foreign particles should not be able to penetrate into the system which is to be coupled by the quick coupling in question. It is also important that such impurities and particles should not penetrate, for example, into the locking member between the male and female members and endanger or shorten the operation or life thereof. In this connection, it is known to use so-called protective sleeves in connection with the female member of the coupling. Such a protective sleeve seals off an actual gap in the female member when this is not coupled so the male member. Furthermore, the protective sleeve is adapted for moving up when the members of the quick coupling are coupled together so that a suitable passage through the coupling can be formed for suitable media.